Just another day at Phantasma
by LNDcrazygirl
Summary: This is a one shot from my story Love Keeps on Beating, where Erik teaches Gustave some things from his past, which Christine is not very please that he did. Not important to have read Love keeps on Beating to understand.


**Just another day at Phantasma **

**I do not own anything to do with Phantom of the Opera or Love Never Dies, all this Rights belong to AWL, though i really wish i did**

**Hi there this is a one shot from my story Love Keeps on Beating, not essential to have read to understand but does help, i MAY add to this with other One shots that i have in my hear but i am not sure **

It was just another day at Phantasma, Erik had found himself a perfect life. He was married to the love of his life, Christine, his son Gustave had accepted him unconditionally and they had another baby on the way, Christine was about 6 months and most of the preparations for the child had already been made.

It was midday, and it was raining, there was nothing for anyone to do, Christine was sleeping upstairs, her hormones were causing her to be more tired than usually, Gustave and Erik sat in the library, though nether were reading. For once nether felt like play or singing, they also knew better than to when Christine was sleeping as she really got mad when the music was played too loud and awoke her. So Gustave was drawing some designs at the table while Erik sat fiddling absentmindedly with a bit of rope in his hands. He was thinking about his life and how it had changed over the past year. He was not even paying attention to what he was doing with the rope in his hands, until Gustave look over at him.

"Father what is that you have made there?"

Erik looked down and noticed with a bit of surprised that he now held in his hands a Punjab lasso. 'That's strange, I don't even remember doing that' Erik silently thought to himself.

"Err … it is nothing, don't worry Gustave." Erik quickly said trying to dismantle the rope as quickly as possible.

"Oh don't dismantle it, it looked interesting. Can you please show me how to make one of them?" His eyes lit up with hope as he asked the question.

Erik was surprised, "I don't think so Gustave, it is not really the sort of thing I should be teaching you. It can be quit dangerous thing to know."

"Oh please Father, please I am completely bored and I promise it won't use it against anyone." Gustave looked up at his Father with a look of begging in his light brown eyes, "Please" He said once again.

Erik sighed, "Alright, but you can't tell or show your mother this, or else I may not survive to see your sibling." Erik smiled down at Gustave.

"Yay, ok so how do we start?"

Erik finished unwrapping the rope and held it out to show Gustave what he was doing.

"Ok so first you make a loop like this, and then you make a second loop to the side, as so." He paused to see if Gustave was following, his sons eyes where fix intently on what he was doing. "Then you wrap the rope around it the second loop until it is right near the top and you thread the rope back through so that it can't move out. Then lastly you just pull it all a little tighter, like so." Erik pulled on the rope making it contract and tighten on the noose, "And there you have it a Punjab Lasso."

"Oh, that's a cool name, let me try." Erik smiled at his son's excitement, all thoughts about how inappropriate it was to teach him this forgotten in the moment of bonding.

Gustave began to tie the knot and after several attempts gave a yell of joy, "I did it, I did it, I made the Punjab Lasso."

"Well done my boy, it took me a lot longer to be able to tie one of those properly." Erik said smiling proudly down at his son.

"Thank you Father" Said Gustave, still holding the lasso in his hands.

"ERIK, PLEASE TELL ME YOU DID NOT TEACH HIM THAT!"

'Oh, Shit' Erik though knowing the second he heard her that he was really going to be in a lot of trouble.

In the doorway stood Christine, her stomach swollen by her pregnant belly. Look over at them with a look that could kill a man.

"Erik?" She asked sternly.

"Yes my Angel?" He replied praying to God that he would at least accept him into heaven after the slaughter that was about to come.

"What have you been teaching my son?" She asked again in the same soft but deadly voice.

"Nothing" Gustave replied trying to hide the rope behind him.

"Erik, I thought that was all behind you now your past life?"

"It is I promise it is"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU TEACHING MY SON HOW TO MAKE A PUNJAB LASSO?" Christine's patience had worn thin and now she had lost it.

"I asked to learn what Father had made while he was daydreaming," Gustave said, trying to get his Father off the hock but only really making it worse.

"WHY THE HELL WHERE YOU MAKING ONE OF THOSE, AND INFRONT OF GUSTAVE! HE IS ONLY 10 YEARS OLD"

"Angel I really didn't know I was making one, I was day dreaming and suddenly the rope in my hands was in the shape of the noose."

"Oh because that is a really comforting through." Christine said, her voice full of sarcasm, "My husband absentmindedly makes nooses."

"Christine my angel," Erik smiled slightly bringing a strong musical tone into his voice.

Christine felt heat flow through her at the sound of his deep voice singing her name in such a way.

"_My angel, forgive me, please my beautiful Christine._" Erik gently sang out the sentence drawing Christine into a trance, he began to hold her gently knowing if he could distract her for long enough it would get him off the hock.

"_Christine, Christine, don't be angry, I am sorry my Angel._" Christine's eyes now where closed and she was beginning to lean into his hold.

All at once she realised what was going on, and snapped herself out of the trance.

"No! Oh no you don't! You're not getting off that easily, you can't just sing away every problem that faces you." Christine was now angrier than before, "You are a father now you have to set a good example you can't teach your son these kind of things."

Gustave began to chuckle lightly and his mother gaze swung around to face him. "Why are you laughing young man?"

Gustave however continued to laugh lightly and then smiled at his mother. "Mother, why don't you sit down your going to damage the baby". Christine sat grudgingly, but continued to scowl at her husband.

"This really is unacceptable you know Erik, you can just try and calm me with you voice every time I get angry at you, you know this…" Erik was terrified to interrupt knowing that if he did it would result in more yelling and probably him sleeping in another room that night. This went on until Gustave got bored.

"_Mother, Mother, I am so sorry I upset you._" Gustave began to use his voice in the same way he had learnt by watching his father do so many times. Christine was too surprised by the sudden power of her son's voice to interrupt.

"_Please calm down, it is all ok,_" Christine began to get lost in the loveliness of the sound. Erik was staring at his son with a look of surprise but smiling in a way that looked proud.

He began to sing a song he knew would calm her.

_Shamed into solitude  
Shunned by the multitude  
I learned to listen  
In my dark, my heart heard music._

I longed to teach the world  
Rise up and reach the world  
No one would listen  
I alone could hear the music

Erik join into the song only drawing Christine deeper into the trance of the song. She began to close her eyes and relax into the seat.

Then at last, a voice in the gloom  
Seemed to cry "I hear you;  
I hear your fears,  
Your torment and your tears."

Gustave nodded towards the door and Erik smiled slightly, backing over to the door. There voices became gentler as the walk backwards.

_She saw my loneliness  
Shared in my emptiness  
No one would listen  
No one but her _

_Heard as the outcast hears_

Christine was so deep in the trance she didn't even notice as they both backed out of the door and closed it.

_No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears..._

As the song finished Christine awoke from her trance. She opened her eyes and gazed around the room, becoming surprised that the boys had left. Spinning around to check they weren't just hiding behind her.

Realising what had just happened, hearing the front door slam shut as both Erik and Gustave ran outside to go and hid in Phantasma, Christine slumped back into the chair. "For God's sake I should have known, like father like bloody son."

**1455 words**

**2 cups of tea (read LKOB to understand)**


End file.
